realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Outsiders (organization)
"A friend of mine told me that to the people around here, we're no different than elementals or demons or something. Just a bunch of invaders from outside their world. So that's what I figured we should call ourselves. We are the Outsiders." -Alantel Barius The Outsiders are an organization founded by Alantel Barius to help the castaways of Midgard and to battle against threats posed not just against the survivors but also against the entire Void. Due to the strength of its members it grew to become a very successful force. History The Outsiders were founded on the realm of Esfera, by Lord Alantel Barius, the Sword-Prince of Kasland (Kasisland). Though initially made up of his close allies and retainers, Lord Barius extended the membership to other wayward natives of Midgard, and even castaways from other worlds. While it began as a group small enough to fit in a pirate ship, the Outsiders eventually grew to several hundred members, not including servants and assistants. The original purpose of the group was to protect the people of Midgard from being preyed upon by the natives of the worlds they had fled to, as well as Demons, Devils, and other outsiders that might try to do them harm. This purpose quickly grew to encompass the lurking threats of The Monster, Heretics, and the Nephilim. In modern days their main focus is on repelling any great force that would try and prey upon the mortals they protect. The Outsiders were a leading force in the multi-world war against the Nephilim, providing some of the only combatants in the Void that could stand up to the individual half-angels attempting to take over all realms. Apart from assassinations and duels, they mainly caused the defeat of the Nephilim by involving the forces of Heaven, Hell, and the Court of Irons, The Nephilim's own parents being brought in to curb their ambitions. A somewhat less active role was taken in fighting Netheroc and his Heretics, at least initially. The natives of the worlds being invaded were alerted and educated about the sinister nature of the Heretics, and, in order to at least drive back and weaken the Eldritch forces, the Outsiders played them against the Nephilim and against the Kingdom of Nyarleth on Esfera, one of the few forces with chaotic powers comparable to Heretics. Not much is definitively known about the Outsiders full role in the "war" against the Monster. As the threat did not command any armies, there are not any contemporary records of the clashes, and most of the records kept were put down by members of the Outsiders. It is universally accepted, however, that the Monster was responsible for the destruction of the original Midgard, and that members of the Outsiders had a major hand in defeating it. Controversy Much controversy and backlash has been suffered by the Outsiders, in part stemming from questions of the goals and priorities of the leadership. Many, particularly of members of religious groups, have accused the founder and core leadership of secretly furthering the infernal worship of one of its members, Lilac, the fox goddess of Anserak. These accusations have been countered with examples of all the aid the Outsiders have provided, and the many, many lives of Midgard natives saved by their actions. Less easily repulsed are criticisms of the destructive methods of many of the members, who often tend to ignore destruction caused by the battles they undertake against threats. Spokespersons for the Outsiders have found this much harder to argue against, as along with physical destruction, many of the combatants in the Outsiders lack much of the social graces that might help downplay the accusations. The final, and perhaps greatest, controversy, regards the Outsiders' role in the mysterious defeat of the being known as The Monster. While they've never made a formal statement, and investigation into the matter has been difficult at best, it is believed that, in order to put a stop to the threat, the Outsiders, or to be more precise their founder, trapped The Monster on another plane and severed that world from Yggdrasil, causing it to fall out of reality. Though never proven, The mere rumors that such an action was considered have caused a shadow to be cast across the organization's very name. Membership Membership in the Outsiders is divided up into branches, focusing on specific groups or nations of Midgard, the majority of branch members coming from those groups. Members are also divided into complete members and partial members, with partial members only being called to action in truly dire situations. Core Leadership Alantel Barius (Alan Smith) - Founder, overall leader, major combatant Lilac - Co-founder, wayward deity Sholan Rabanion - Co-founder, record keeper, combatant Jurai, Ploskaya, Zuzeem - Alan's bodyguards, combatants Elyzabetta Archicembalo (Lyza), Penny Dreadful - Advisers Arianne LuCey - Health expert, herbalist Vetto Barius - liaison to The Qabal Kasland Branch King Hector Fostallus - Ruler, Partial Member Dol & Balam - demigoddesses, partial members Republic Branch President Brandis Spract Moerlein - Ruler, partial member Ada'Kilen - Adviser, trapped in a doll The Elemental Queens - Minette Caroway, Nolla Hann, Kalah Emerette, Nee Monya, Ginelle Spalding - combatants and peace-keepers Sandro Scintilla - combatant Bantin Petrius - golem maker Kartal - survivor of Mezarlik, adviser Ophelia Branch Queen Liliana of Ophelia - Ruler, Demigoddess, partial member Sir Calyn Marris - combatant Harmonia/Symphonia Branch King Bolero d'Harmonia - Ruler, partial member Prince Samba ibn-Abbir d'Harmonia - major combatant, partial member Thessa Ellistine - adviser, combatant Demon's Fall Branch Sir Dameron Gortr - minor ruler, major combatant, partial member Jao Gortr - major combatant, partial member Yosele - major combatant Mir Branch Metacl - ruler Doberov & Okhrana - combatants Drakonia Branch Ill'haress Iliamvayas - ruler, partial member